Wait a Minute
by rachelsadventures
Summary: This is a one shot based of the Pussycat Dolls Song 'Wait a Minute' its a songfic and rather cheesy but hey. Please Read and Review! Oh yea its Chaylor!


Taylor and Chad were at the after party when there was a karaoke machine and they were just standing around talking to either Troy or Gabriella. They hadn't really danced or talked since Chad had asked her to the after party so Troy and Gabriella made a scheme to get them up and singing

"Alright time for a new couple…how about….these two!" The guy running the karaoke machine said as the lights landed on Chad and Taylor.

"No, come on" Taylor said as her and Chad were forced on the stage. A song called _Wait a Minute_ came on without the main singers. The words came on the screen.

((Note: Chad singing is in _**Bold Italics** _Taylor singing is in _Regular Italics_))

**_Everybody listen all over the world  
I got a story 'bout my favorite girl_**

Chad looked at Taylor and smiled as Taylor looked down shyly and sang the next part.

_Oh, my baby sexy for sure  
I had to have him when he walked through the door_

Taylor smiled as she looked at Chad.

**_She was 'bout to drive me insane  
She come with drama while I'm giving her chains_**

Chad had his hands in his hair as he sang, which made Taylor laugh

_I'm focused but I'm losing control  
He only wants me for my body zone_

Taylor put her hands out in front of her as she then ran a hand down her side for the body zone line.

**_Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back_**

By this point they were both getting into it as Chad took off the microphone of the stand.

_Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that?_

Taylor also took the microphone off the stand as she sang the next part.

_Minding my business, I was doing my thing  
Got my attention, so I gave him a chance  
Did I mention he was buying a bar?  
Gave him my number, he was trying so hard  
Bought me some things I didn't want, didn't need_

Taylor held out her wrist pointing to a bracelet she had on but she knew Chad hadn't gotten it for her anyways.

_  
Dropped down his jeans like I'm supposed to drop to my knees  
He been blowing up my phone like he know me  
Been leaving messages "You know what you owe me"_

Taylor rolled her eyes at the last line and looked toward the crowd as she had attitude in her voice.

**_Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back_**

Chad looked frustrated at this point. Of course it was all apart of the song.

_Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that?_  
**_Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back_**  
_Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that?_

_What is your problem daddy?  
Slow your roll  
Who you think you jiving?  
You're disturbing my flow  
Why you be bugging?  
Like I'm some kind of hoe  
Got no more questions and I want you to go  
So break up_

Taylor said giving Chad glares as if he had actually talked to her like she was a hoe.

**_Hey, let me talk to you for a minute  
Shut up...shut up_**

**_I love the way you strut  
Girl, you already know  
But, I'm feeling like you don't want me  
You just after my dough_**

Chad walked toward Taylor as he then did a money sign with his hands as he was close to her face

_Baby, please, I'm fine  
I'm not one of these hoes  
Chasing dreams not diamond rings  
So don't call me no more_

Taylor pushed Chad backwards as she put her hand on his shoulder and rolled her eyes.

**_Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back_**  
_Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that?_  
**_Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back_**  
_Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that?_

_See, I don't want your money  
Yeah, I seen you rolling up here  
In your Cadillac  
But, I don't need all that  
It is a nice color though_

_What they call you, Mr. Tin man or something?  
See, I don't want your cars  
I don't want your jewelry  
You can't buy this  
So you can keep that  
Wait a minute...  
Uh yeah, you can give that back_

They ended up close to each other. Chad leaned into kiss Taylor on the lips but she put her hand up to stop him. "Wait a minute" She said smiling and put on some lip gloss and pulled him off the stage. She then kissed him.


End file.
